The Past, The Future, and Love (The Saiyan Wars)
by Sand and Stars
Summary: Marai Trunks has returned but will the result be good, bad, or catastrophic? as always R+R
1. The Beggining of The Saiyan War

The Past, The Future, and Love.  
  
By RuneToothSaber  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ yadda yadda u no the drill anyway tell me wat ya think but plz no flames from u p/t shippers cas that's da worst couple yet (teehee)!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry mom but I have to go tell them about defeating Cell and the Androids"Trunks told his sad mother. He hated having to leave so early. Before he left he forgot to check his time machine fuel gauge. He jumped in and set it for 20 years ago. As he set off thought about everyone and how they were. All of a sudden he stopped and came down. He was out of fuel! Then he felt a strong power level! Around 100,000,000!!!!!He flew right towards it. He landed at capsule corp. He walked in and found that the power level was Vegeta.All of a sudden Bulma saw him and screamed"Marai Trunks is that you!!!!!"Then Vegeta burst out of the gravity room and into the room."Nani!"Vegeta screamed."What timeline is it now?"Trunks asked."You haven't been here in 27 years!" Bulma exclaimed; ignoring the question.Trunks was shocked! Pan walked in to capsule corp. and was shocked when she saw a man her age who looked like Trunks! (I was talkin bout future trunks if u didn't know)Vegeta noticed Pan and explained wat happened. Then they went for their daily training session.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Trunks found himself starin at Pan as she trained. Then Goten came in and startled Trunks by sayin "Staring at my niece Trunks?" He burst into laughter. Trunks blew him out the window with a ki bolt. When she came out and noticed him there one thought crossed her mind. One word more like : "Sexy". He was (in her opinion, not mine). Then Trunks cleared his throat and asked "Wanna go to the movies on Saturday?" "Yes! Of course!" she shouted happily! Bra saw this and died laughing. Then Trunks heard and nearly ripped her neck out(I would have done the same thing. Oh and I'm gonna make a side story about the date but that will be later). Pan was ecstatic. I mean ecstatic! When Vegeta teased her about it she almost killed him. He was pissed off. He beat Goten up in a match. Chi-Chi, who was watching the match, went nuts when Goten flicked Vegeta off (I wouldve cracked up). Anyway, that's not part of the story so I need to stop tellin useless sidestories. They kept going out for about three months. For her birthday he took her on a trip to the remnants of planet Vegeta. It was going fine on the trip there until they passed planet Cortia when an unknown fighter crashed their ship into the planet. Laughing evilly he attacked Pan mercilessly and was knocked to the ground by Trunks (Future Trunks present Trunks is dead). Goten, who decided to come along, sped from the ship and was killed by a swipe of the fighter's hand. The fighter then threw his jet-black robe off to reveal himself as a sayian! Immediately Trunks was on the fighter and was knocked dead against a rock (Or so Pan thought). She went so nuts she turned SS4 and trashed the fighter mercilessly until he knocked her off with a ki bolt and she hit the ground. He spoke in a harsh rasping voice, "I am Ultis and I have no fear of anyone. Prepare to die!" With that he powered up till his hair turned a calm green and stood strait up. Pan stood up blood dripping down her face. She charged him and he knocked her helplessly aside. "Hellheart, Demonfist, handle her." They charged at Pan and went into a furious battle of punches and kicks that could kill almost anyone. She was lying on the ground barely alive with the two advancing on her when a ki bolt annihilated the two on the spot. Trunks descended on the spot glowing with rage. "Kamehameha!" they both shouted and fired the incredible blast at their opponent. When the dust cleared, there was nothing there but rubble. Or so they thought. They got back in the damaged spacecraft and took Goten's body with them. They set their course to planet Vegeta. When they made it there, Ultis attacked them. He had three guards attack them only to lose them to Trunks' mighty blade of death. When they charged Ultis their hair too turned green and eyes alighted with fiery rage. As Trunks spun his sword forward so it was on a direct killing course with Ultis, Pan came up behind powering her deadly Living Hell attack. "No way he could survive this time!" they thought. How wrong they were. Ultis proved he was a seasoned fighter by crushing Trunks' sword in one hand and with the other catching Pan's attack. Laughing like a demon he blasted them both into a rocky chunk of space debris. As they came to they powered up again, but before they could do anything a strange person descended on the scene with a cold expression on his face. "Ultis you fool! Why do you keep doing this?" he asked in a cold battle-scarred voice. "Because it is my destiny to destroy those who are not pureblooded saiyans!" was the reply of the warrior. "Alas, Ultis, why do u make me do this" he said as he drew his broadsword. Then a scimitar appeared in Ultis's hand, and they charged each other. "Die you killer!"  
  
Was the call of the new fighter. Without a word he banished him to an underworld with a swipe of his sword. "He'll be back," he said, "he'll be back." With that he disappeared. 


	2. The First Saiyan War Part 1

The Saiyan War  
  
  
  
  
  
Oob and Bra, who were dating at the time, were playing basketball with Trunks, Pan, Marron, Gohan, Vegeta, Videl, Bulma, and Krillin. Pan, Trunks, Oob, Gohan, and Videl were on a team and Vegeta, Krillin, Bulma, Bra, and Marron were on a team. As they were playing an explosion came from the upper sky and an enormous power level could be felt. Out of nowhere came a colossal blast destroying a nearby city. Without warning ten fighters descended and drew deadly claymores. Then Ultis descended and cackled. He fired two shots killing Bulma and severely injuring Videl. Vegeta and Gohan attacked Ultis only to end up half dead. Ultis snapped his fingers and the fighters disappeared. All of a sudden Bra and Marron fell forward with claymores in their backs. Two of the fighters stood behind them. Oob shot forward grabbed the claymore from Bra's back and slew them screaming "Die by which you kill!" Trunks drew his new sword and Pan drew her scimitar. The other eight descended to fight them. Oob and Krillin powered up. Pan's sword caused havoc killing four of them while Trunks' killed two and Oob killed one. The last one survived long enough to stab Krillin before he killed him. The wound was bad enough to end Krillin's life. But the battle was far from over. Three hundred saiyan soldiers stood in the sky, weapons gleaming. They charged into battle; the results were catastrophic. They were all beaten and scarred but they had done it; they had one the first battle of the Saiyan War. But it was far from over. Ultis sent another group of soldiers, this time numbering one thousand! Then the mysterious fighter returned with twenty soldiers at his back. He charged with his men and fought with the soldiers as the fighter tried to reach Ultis.  
  
  
  
  
  
I no its short but I wanted to get it out. Should I write more? 


End file.
